Concept of Affection
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Ratchet's been overly affectionate with Clank lately since they started living together on Veldin, but the little warbot chalks it up to his friend just being lonely. Initially, while he doesn't understand the concept of physical affection, he grows to love it, and when he understands the concept fully, he lets his best friend know that he'll never be alone again. One-shot!


**Hey guys. Well, I just recently purchased the Ratchet and Clank DVD/Blu-ray combo, and it's been something I've wanted to acquire since I saw the movie back in May, which was awesome! And since I loved the movie so much, I decided to post a cute one-shot story about the events that happen after Ratchet and Clank reunite on Veldin! I hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to review, favorite and follow! :D**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to the Ratchet and Clank franchise! It belongs to it's rightful owners at Sony! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Concept of Affection~**

"Looks like we've got the place all to ourselves, pal." Ratchet said, letting out a sigh of relief. The young Lombax collapsed onto the plush couch in the living room of the living space in Grim's garage and drink some soda he had gotten from the fridge. It was one of the rare times he actually had a day off from repairing space ships and his duties as a Galactic Ranger, because doing both jobs was actually quite exhausting. His duty as acting as leader of the rangers after Captain Qwark was arrested for his crimes in helping Drek and Nefarious, though the work as a ranger wasn't that bad, but working out in the hot desert sun all day repairing ships was just an absolute nightmare for the young mechanic and hero. Defeating Drek and Nefarious was a challenge and fighting off armies of Blarg and killer robots certainly was exciting, but he was happy that for once he didn't have enemies trying to kill him and his pal.

"Indeed we do, Ratchet." Clank said from in the kitchen, cleaning up the place a little bit. "And it feels nice to finally relax."

It had only been a couple of weeks since Clank had moved into the garage with him and Grim, and he was happy to be with his best friend again. While they were friends with the other rangers, Clank mostly preferred the company of Ratchet, and Grim was happy with the warbot living there with them, since the robot could help them out when they're fixing ships and cleaning out the garage, and it did ease the workload off Ratchet a bit. And Grim was visiting his brother in Pokitaru, and so the garage was closed for the week, leaving Ratchet and Clank to do whatever they wanted and to relax, as long as they don't blow the garage up.

Ratchet sighed, as he undid the straps on his boots, allowing them to fall free from his furry feet, revealing his cute furry feet, and allowing his furry feet the freedom they wanted from their confines. His boots then gently fell to the ground, just as the Lombax's furry ears perked up at the sounds of metallic feet slapping the ground, and he knew who was coming in. A pair of bright green eyes then shined in the somewhat darkened living room, and the figure quickly ran to the floor, as he grabbed the boots, and quickly cleaned them up, before he straightened them out, as he heard the Lombax above him say, "Thank you, pal."

"I am always happy to assist you, Ratchet." Clank replied, as he turned to look at the smiling Lombax above him. "And you're welcome." He replied, giggling a little bit.

"You know, you don't always have to clean this place up and help me out with everything." Ratchet responds, as he gently grabbed Clank's metallic hand, and pulled him up onto the couch. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or anything. You're not a servant, you're my best friend."

Clank gave Ratchet a warm smile as he says, "Oh, Ratchet, I know you're not taking advantage of my kindness and assistance. I'm just helping you out because your my best friend. I'll always be happy to help you out, my friend."

Ratchet smiled again at the adorable and smiling warbot, and pulled Clank into a loving hug, though the warbot was surprised by the sudden affection, he returned the hug, and listened to his best friend's gentle heart beat. The sound of Ratchet's heart beat was actually quite soothing and it also gave him a chance to scan Ratchet's vitals and making him even happier when he found out his friend was perfectly healthy.

"Looks like you're still in tip-top shape, Ratchet." Clank suddenly responded, doing his cute giggle that his Lombax friend just finds downright adorable and cute.

"Not only are you wild, but you sure brilliant and caring, pal." Ratchet said, chuckling a little bit, as he hugged the adorable warbot again and this time, starts snuggling with Clank.

Clank gasped a little at the sudden burst of affection and wondered what was his best friend doing, and why did it feel really good? As a robot, he shouldn't be able to feel stuff like this despite being sentient and possessing emotions, but yet he did. He had been hugged before, but the feeling always left the warbot was a strange warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest, and he didn't quite understand the concept of physical affection. The whole concept of affection was foreign to the defective warbot, and anytime he'd be hugged, he would simply return the hug and close his eyes, enjoying the warmth it brought him. He looked up at eyes with great curiosity and says, "Ratchet, what are you doing and why are you holding me like this?"

Ratchet stopped snuggling with the curious warbot, but still held him close to his chest, before responding. "I'm snuggling with you, Clank." As he said it, he blushed a little bit.

"Can Ratchet define snuggling for me?" Clank asked, as he heard the Lombax chuckling at what the warbot had said to him.

"You can't define snuggling, pal. It's form of loving affection where two people cuddle and huddle together either for warm, affection, or love. When we snuggle, it's to show affection and love for each other." He finished, gently tickling the warbot's antenna on his head, making Clank giggle.

Clank giggled at the tickling sensation, and snuggled up to Ratchet, as he felt that same warm and fuzzy feeling in his metallic chest appear again, and felt Ratchet wrap his furry arms around his body protectively, and rests his head on top of the robot's. The room was completely quite, except for sounds of Ratchet's heart beating and the metallic clanking sound coming from Clank, as the two stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying their loving affection for each other.

Clank still didn't understand the concept of affection fully, but as he was holding onto the Lombax and cuddled up beside him in such a comfortable and warm position, he could tell that the Lombax was loving it immensely, so he decided to stay in that position, for the sake of Ratchet's happiness. He knew that Ratchet had become a lot more affectionate towards him once they started living together, and chalked it up to the Lombax being rather lonely, due to not having that many friends. The time they spent together didn't just make Ratchet happy, it also made Clank feel happy too.

The two best friends just stayed in silence for who knows how long, basking in the warmth and love they have for each other. Ratchet smiled, and pulled the robot close to his chest, as he hissed under his breath as the cold feeling of Clank's metallic body was slightly uncomfortable, but he ignored it, and started gently nuzzling the robot's cute metallic cheeks with his nose. This form of affection was called nuzzling.

"What are you doing?" Clank asked, blushing a little bit. "This affection feels different."

"That's because I'm nuzzling you, pal. It's an affectionate act where you nuzzle someone with your nose, or mouth." Ratchet said, nuzzling the blushing robot more.

Clank blushed more, as he closed his eyes, and made his cute clanking noise. And while he still has yet to understand the concept of affection, he had to admit this nuzzling really felt nice, and the Lombax's wet nose nuzzling his head was actually quite an amazing experience for the both of them. He knew that his best friend must be lonely, and he was going to make sure that Ratchet would never be lonely again. He was going to stay by Ratchet's side forever as his best friend, his brother, his companion, and partner.

As Clank was pondering over trying to grasp the full concept of affection and his choice to stay with Ratchet forever, he was interrupted by his adorable Lombax. "You up for a little round of Vid-Comics?" The Lombax asked.

Though Clank was still lost in his thoughts to some degree, he had to admit that playing a little game or two with his best friend would be a rather nice experience and enjoy a little fun too, as he gave his best friend a nod in agreement. Ratchet smiled, and gently pulled away from the affectionate embrace, grabbed the remote control off the table, turning the television on, and plugging up their VG-9000 game system, and grabbing the two controllers and handed one to Clank.

"Why thank you, Ratchet." Clank said, grabbing his controller.

"You're welcome, pal." Ratchet replied, as he grabs his controller, and sat back down on the couch with his best friend. "Let's place Shadow of the Robot."

Clank didn't argue with Ratchet's choice, because he enjoyed playing this Vid-Comic and it would be fun kicking Nefarious' butt again, something that both heroes enjoyed.

The two then began playing as Captain Qwark, the so-called fake 'hero' they both grew to despise from not just selling out to Drek and Nefarious, but because he's an egotistical and narcissistic moron, though it was fun seeing Nefarious' minions. The two advanced through level after level, defeating more powerful enemies, hearing their virtual Qwark players taking damage, and then finally confronting Nefarious himself, and defeating him, which Clank actually did himself, much to Ratchet's surprise and amazement.

"Looks like I'm the winner, Ratchet." Clank said, letting out his cute giggle.

"You sure beat me to it, pal. Like I said, you are pretty wild." Ratchet said, wrapping an arm around the adorable robot, pulling him closer.

"You are correct, Ratchet. I am a wild one indeed." Clank replied, giggling more, as he snuggled into his best friend's loving embrace.

"Speaking of wild, you wanna ride around on the desert landscape with me?" Ratchet asked, getting off the couch, as he ran to his bedroom upstairs to grab his hoverboard that Skid McMarx had given to him as a reward for saving him and his agent from the Sandsharks on Aridia and had personally autographed the board himself, much to the Lombax's joy.

"That sounds really nice, Ratchet." Clank softly replied, seeing Ratchet emerge from the bedroom they share with the hoverboard in his arms. "It's been a while since you brought out the old hoverboard. We already won two races with it and you sure quite the skilled hoverboard rider."

Ratchet smiled lovingly at his robot companion, and really appreciated the complement he received, as he placed the hoverboard down on the table, and extended his furry arms, asking the robot to come over and hug him again.

Clank quickly realized what the Lombax wanted, and leaped off the couch fast, as he ran towards his best friend, feeling the Lombax picking him up, and pulling him into his furry chest, and wrapping his arms around the robot, hugging the adorable robot close to his best. Despite the difference in temperature between the two beings, they both felt comfortably warm and while it seemed strange to them, neither of them seemed to care much about it.

Clank felt his chest already beginning to heat up, as he stayed silent, and rested his metallic head on the furry chest of the Lombax. He was quickly becoming to used to the physical affection his best friend was giving and while he still didn't fully comprehend the concept of it, all he knew was that he never wanted it to end and wanted more affection.

"I love you, Ratchet." Clank replied, snuggling more on Ratchet's furry chest, as he closes his eyes.

"I love you too, pal." Ratchet said, as he grabs his hoverboard while still holding the robot in his other hand as they exited the garage. "Now for some wild hoverboarding."

Ratchet then activated his hoverboard as the board hovers only a few feet off the ground, as Ratchet hops onto the board. He then allowed Clank out of the embrace, as he flew around to the back, and attaches himself to the harness. He then gave a Ratchet to signal his best friend that he was ready. Ratchet then nodded in return, and the two took off into the vast desert around the garage, as Ratchet made the hoverboard jump a few feet into the air, before doing several tricks as well.

"Enjoying yourself, my wild robotic pal?" Ratchet asked, as they flew up a big hill and did more tricks, followed by a little spin move.

"Very much, my reckless and daredevil Lombax." Clank playfully remarked, hearing the Lombax playfully growl in response.

Ratchet smirked, as they continued flying through the desert nearing the now abandoned fair grounds where the Galactic Ranger were holding tryouts weeks ago, but for some reason Ratchet's chance at joining was rejected because of a so-called 'bad record', despite passing all the trails with flying colors. Both Ratchet and Clank suspected that the so-called 'hero' was envious of their teamwork and heroism and tried to keep Ratchet out, due to his fear of longer being number one in the galaxy.

"We're heading to the fair grounds, pal." Ratchet suddenly responded, as they flew towards the abandoned fair grounds.

Clank giggled, when he realized that the buildings and other junk there would provide some excellent fun for them, activating his Robo-Wings, as the silver metal shined in the sunlight. He had never used them during the hoverboard races, though he was certain the outcome would be awesome for the both of them. Soon, they started to scale one of the large buildings at the fair grounds, as Ratchet leaped off the hoverboard, allowing the board to fly freely without it's rider, and they started to fly after the Ratchet's hoverboard, flying at nearly the same speeds. Ratchet then did several tricks in the air, and did a backflip as well, before landing back on the board, and shooting up to the top off it, as they both had happy looks on their faces, with the desert winds blowing through the Lombax's fur.

The two best friends continued flying by buildings and doing more tricks, as Ratchet screams out in pure joy, "Having fun with my best pal is the best thing ever!"

About an hour later, Ratchet and Clank were sitting on the stands, where the buildings were keeping part of the area shaded from the desert sun, and they're watching the sunset together, with their arms wrapped around each other. The Veldin sunsets were beautiful and Ratchet always loved to watch the sunsets, but it felt infinitely better having someone there with him. Clank looked up at Ratchet, and he could tell by the happy expression on his best friend's face that the Lombax really loved having someone watch the sunset with him, and cuddled closer to the best friend, letting him know that he won't be alone again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ratchet suddenly responded, as the robot looked at him.

"Oh, yes, it is quite beautiful, Ratchet." Clank replied, placing his metallic hand on the Lombax's gloved hand. "I am pleased to enjoy this moment with you."

"Thanks. It feels nice actually watching the sunset with a friend. I never really had friends here and it does get lonely here." Ratchet responded, sighing sadly, before he smiled down at the robot. "But I'm glad that I'm no longer alone and finally have someone I can call a true friend."

Clank looked at the Lombax lovingly, as he felt his chest already heating up, as he gave Ratchet's gloved hand an affectionate squeeze, finally understanding the concept of affection, and knowing what to say to his best friend. "Ratchet, I'm more than you're true friend. I'm your best friend and I always will. I hate that you had a lonely childhood and didn't have anyone there to be your friend and that you have no idea where you came from, or never known who they are, but I'm here to let you know that the chapter of your lonely past is closed and your new chapter of being a ranger, a hero, having friends who care about you, and you have me now and forever. I promise that I'll make sure you never feel alone and I'll stand by your side forever. We belong together and I consider us as a family." He finished, noticing that Ratchet had his mouth open and tears were pouring from his green eyes.

"C-clank, do you really mean all of that?" Ratchet asked, his voice shaking with so much emotion.

"Every word." Clank replied with a smile.

"Thank you, pal." Ratchet said, crying tears of joy, as he hugged the robot tightly. "That means a lot to me and I have a new life, thanks to you. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me. Not only did you take me on the adventure of a lifetime, but you became the greatest friend I could ask for.*

"You're very welcome. And you're the greatest friend I could ever ask for." Clank replied, returning the hug, as he snuggles on the Lombax's furry chest, making the cute clanking noise while doing so. "And I love you, Ratchet."

"I love you too, pal." Ratchet replied softly, tightening the loving embrace the adorable robot he loves so much, and plants a kiss on his metallic head as they continue their loving embrace.

They both felt immensely happy inside, and knew that they would always be together as best friends forever. Ratchet would never be alone again for the rest of his life, and Clank finally understood the concept of affection completely and it was all thanks to all the affection the overly affectionate Lombax was giving him. He even understood that warm feeling in his chest every time they were affectionate to each other. It was love simple as that and the logic behind it didn't matter to them.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And now complete! I'm really happy with how this story came out and I'm glad that I posted it when I got the movie now in my hands. :) Please do review to let me know what you guys think of the story, because I do appreciate the feedback. I do think Clank would be absolutely adorable trying to understand affection and I would hug him, regardless of his ice cold body. I'll see you all later! Bye-bye!**


End file.
